The Morning After
by Usako3000
Summary: AU. The morning after the Voldemort-is-dead-Woohoo! Celebrations, Hermione and Severus wake up in the same bed with no memory of the night before. Somehow, things will never be the same again...
1. YOU!

Hello and welcome!

Taking back up with my main fanfiction, **Harry Potter and the Wish of Life **has given me the drive to finish this story as well. The original posted story was incomplete at four chapters, which will be revised and reposted after which the new chapters will be added if interest still exists!

This story is AU for Books 6 and 7. The trio are 26 years old.

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Chapter One **

**YOU?!**

* * *

**V**oldemort was dead.

The war had begun once Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered their sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had steadily gathered a large portion of the wizarding community behind him, rallying as many dark wizards and magical creatures as he could find.

The Dark Mark had once again become a horribly familiar sight as hundreds of wizards and muggles fell to his reign of terror. The Order of the Phoenix had been reestablished with Dumbledore as its head. Hogwarts became the safe haven for the resistance fighters and had stood up remarkably well to Voldemort's enslaught.

An expedition beyond the veil had been able to save Sirius Black from an eternity in limbo, and once back, his fervor to see the Death Eaters destroyed had been a main factor in the Order tracking down and destroying all of the wizards' Horcruxes.

Though there had been victories, there had also been losses. Mad-Eye Moody, Madame Hooch, Dobby and little Ginny Weasley were all those who died bravely in battle.

The war came to a climax on October 31st, on the twenty-fifth anniversary of Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. Harry, finding out he was a horcrux had sacrificed himself, came back to life and stood fearlessly before the Dark Lord.

In a dramatic moment, Harry had said softly, "This ends now." His magic, vast and strong, had surrounded the both of them and when it had cleared, Voldemort was dead and Harry; left standing. The boy who lived had become the man who saved the world.

The week following had been a non stop celebration as magical beings from across the world gathered in London. Hogwarts' castle, ground and airspace had been a host to at least a half a million people.

Dumbledore had confiscated Voldemort's wand in the belief that, because the dead villain's soul had been made incomplete after his first horcrux, his subsequent killing curses may have only succeeded in sending their victims to limbo.

Harry had been mightily overjoyed with this idea, glowing with the prospect of getting his parents back. With the promise of only hope and pleasure to come, the world rejoiced.

* * *

**H**ermione Granger sighed happily as she began to stir from slumber. The previous night had been wonderful. There had been so much going on! Though she was usually very careful, the elation from the new peace and the fact that she had been offered the job as the new History of Magic teacher (Professor Binns had decided to "give up the ghost" when it came to teaching and retired himself to floating around to look for a girlfriend) had lead her to consume a very large amount of alcohol. Hermione didn't usually unwind often, but she finally had, and she had loved it!

The young witch yawned and stretched lazily as she opened her eyes.

She gasped.

This wasn't her room!

Hermione stilled in shock as she realized that there was another person sleeping beside her.

She had _slept_ with someone.

She had been a _virgin _and had slept with someone.

While drunk.

Hermione began to hyperventilate.

Okay . . . it couldn't be_ that_ bad . . . after all . . . maybe they hadn't slept together….

The fact that she found herself naked and rather sore quickly put an end to _that_ hope.

"Oh God, Oh God."

The man in question had his back turned to face her, and Hermione vaguely noticed that it was indeed very toned. Smooth, pale skin faced her, the shoulder blades well defined and shifting slightly with each breath.

Resuming her panic attack, she slowly pulled herself up, using the sheets to cover her body.

Rationally, she realized she would have to know who this man was. With that knowledge perhaps it could work out … and … something…. Would make it better? Her reasoning was weak even to her mind, but figuring that knowledge never steered her wrong before, she decided to take a glance at him.

Carefully leaning over the man, Hermione took a good look at his face and screamed.

He shot up in bed, almost knocking her over.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He roared, and turned angry eyes on her before paling considerably. "Ms. Granger?"

"SNAPE?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ..**.

Please take the time to provide a little motivation in the form of a review. I promise to always reply! Thanks for reading!


	2. Care for a Sip?

The plot thickens!

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Chapter Two**

**Care for a Sip?**

* * *

**S**he had slept with Snape.

Hermione screamed again.

Severus winced as the high noise pierced his eardrums, "SHUT UP!" He roared, furious.

Then he looked at her properly.

He had slept with Hermione Granger.

Severus screamed.

* * *

_The Previous Night_

**H**ermione groaned as she pushed her way through the throngs of wizards to reach the high table in the Hogwarts Dining Hall. Wincing as someone's elbow jabbed into her side, she made her way up to her honorary position at the table.

Taking the seat, to the right of Harry, she let out a cry of suffering and laid her head on the table. "I've had it! This castle can only so fit so many – and I think I'm getting tipsy off the alcohol fumes alone!"

Harry grinned as he snaked an arm around his new wife, the former Parvati Patil. "Hermione, let go a little! It's a celebration, Voldemort is D – E – A – D! Dead! We finally did it! Let's enjoy ourselves!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, but celebration should only go so far!" Despite her grumbles, she smiled and patted Harry's knee. "I mean, you – Mister Celebrity – have a lot to celebrate, your parents might be back soon and you've defeated the worst evil to ever hit this world! But… some of these people, I mean, there's one guy from China who never even heard about Voldemort until coming here!"

Parvati grinned, "Hermione, it's a worldwide event! Happiness is catching! There's no more darkness, no more work to be done – isn't that freeing?"

Hermione frowned, "Well, yes…"

Parvati pressed her plush lips together, "So free yourself!" She slid her wine glass over to Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Parvati before looking at Harry who was smiling encouragingly. The red liquid _did_ look rather inviting …

Fidgeting, she took a sip…

* * *

_Current Day_

**S**tartled at how high a note the Potions Master had been able to hit with his scream, Hermione fell backwards onto the bed. "You shut up!" She scowled.

They both stared at eachother for a moment before scrambling to opposite edges of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Severus growled, his dark eyes focused on her.

Hermione flushed, "That's what I'd like to know!"

"Oh damn, we slept together!" He groaned.

"NO!" Hermione wailed, "We couldn't have! I ... I ... It's not possible!" She looked at him and felt a shiver go down her back. They had worked together often in the last few years to hunt down the remaining horcruxes and his attractiveness had not been lost on her. Beneath that limp hair had laid an aristocratic face that rarely showed. After Dumbledore had made him cut and clean his hair for the celebrations, Snape's new look had been the talk of Partywarts (as it was called nowadays). Furthur, the stress of playing double agent behind him, Snape's skin had lost that sallow tone, although to be fair, with recent events he had paled quite considerably.

Severus sneered, "I'm a man, you're a woman, I do believe it is possible."

Blushing, Hermione clenched her fists together, burying them in the green fabric of the quilt, "Shut up! You know what I mean! You're ..." She made a face, "_Snape_!"

Feeling insulted by the disgusted way in which she said his name, Severus's dark eyes narrowed, "And _you're_ the little know-it-all that drives everyone insane. I take it back, _I'm_ a man but you're nothing more than an outcast little girl!"

Hermione felt sick, she had heard of these bad morning after scenarios, but ... **eek**!

This had to be the worst ever to be had. Granted, she had always secretly looked up to the Potions Master. Afterall, he was the only one to be truly critical of her, and that had made her crave his favour, even well after school. But ... what he just said? That ... that was just _mean_!

Scrambling out of bed, Hermione lifted her head in righteous anger, "It doesn't matter what you think! You must have lured me here in the first place! Don't worry _Severus,_ you won't need to be driven insane since I'd rather die than ever be with you again!"

She wondered why her tirade didn't affect him, only to find the man smirking. "You do realise you're naked at the moment, don't you?"

Hermione looked down and shrieked, diving at the bed to retrieve the covers.

Snape chuckled.

Hermione's head snapped up, covers pulled up to her chest, "Did you just chuckle?"

Severus froze, "Uh ... No."

Hermione glared at him for a moment before the reality of the situation came crashing down her, and she burst into tears.

Severus was startled. He was used to making people cry, in fact, he enjoyed it! However this was different, this girl ... woman - had been intimate with him and ... she looked awfully adorable curled up in his sheets, her pretty body trembling slightly. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Severus tried desperately to start up his usual mantra, of:

| _You are mean, you are great. Put them down, and don't be late!_ |

Unfortunately, his usual speech did not work, and unwillingly, he reached a tentative hand out onto her shoulder. "Hey ... It'll be fine Ms. Granger ..."

Hermione turned blazing tear filled eyes upon him, "FINE? I slept with my old potions master who still calls me Ms. Granger!"

Severus drew back. _Eeeagh_. Voldemort he could handle, but a woman scorned was _seriously_ terrifying.

"Okay then, _Hermione _... cease your tears, please? I'm taking no delight in it. Listen, if ..if there happens to be any consequences to this night, I will stand by you, alright? However, I doubt we'll find ourselves with child as there seems to be a protection spell cast around you. I clearly had one moment of sanity last night."

Hermione brightened slightly, "Thank God…but you don't understand…" She sobbed, "I had always wanted to wait until I married ... I can't believe I would have been so stupid!"

Severus felt his heart sink, "Let us take it one step at a time. What we shall tell the others is of the utmost priority."

Hermione brought a hand to her forehead, planning always made her feel better. "Yes, you're right. We should go to breakfast…act like normal, no one will have to know. I'll come visit tonight and we can … work things out?"

"Hm, yes! Clever thinking, ten points!" Severus commented vaguely as he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Um? I'm not in Hogwarts anymore." Hermione reminded softly.

If Hermione didn't know better, Severus blushed at that. "Right. Sorry." He smiled slightly at her and reaffirmed her decision, "No one will ever have to know."

A sudden pounding came from the portrait hole to Severus' room. From behind it came McGonagall's voice, shrill and accusing. "SEVERUS! Open this door! I KNOW what you did last night!"

* * *

_The Previous Night _

**H**ermione giggled as she stumbled, knocking Neville into a wall. "Oops! Sorry!" She patted his head, "Well, bye Schlongbottom!"

Moving away from her unconscious friend, she looked around the hall. Suddenly, having all these people there wasn't so bad! In fact ... Parvati and Harry were right! It was so fun! She felt so free! No restrictions, nothing pulling her down ... so what she had had a little to drink, big deal! It had only been the two glasses of wine … and then that funny blue shot! Yum, that had been delicious. She must have another.

Scanning the room, her eyes came to rest on Professor Snape. The man leaned against a pillar, looking sour whilst fingering his now short hair.

Giggling, Hermione crept up to him and slapped him on the back. "Snapey!" She greeted cheerfully.

Severus turned around, scowling, "Ms. Granger, I'd prefer you didn't refer to me in such a manner. It is extremely irritating and childish, if you - "

Hermione ignored him, "Why so glum, chum?"

He eyed her warily, "Are you drunk, Ms. Granger?"

She shrugged, her head tipping to the left, "You say Tom_ahtoe_ I say Tom_aytoe_..."

"….What are you talking about?"

"Anyway, haven't you had anything to drink?"

Severus sneered, his upper lip curling, "No, I prefer not acting like a complete fool in front of people."

"Thank you!" Hermione said, eyes sparkling, "Front of people, I get it!"

"No really, WHAT are you talking about?"

"Anyway," She continued, pushing her half empty glass of white wine into his hands, "Like a wise witch once said, free yourself!"

Severus was fairly bewildered.

Hermione Granger was drunk?

The girl was the most conservative witch in the universe! (She had grown up quite pretty as well ... but he decided to pretend he hadn't thought about that) If _she_ was drunk, and he wasn't…damn, Dumbledore _was_ right - he _was_ an "old fart". Eyes steeling, Severus glared down at the glass of wine. He enjoyed liquor … had gallivanted to pubs in his youth … he could do this! He could party just as well as anyone else!

Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a sip.

* * *

**H**ermione and Severus stared at each other in shock as McGonagall banged on the door once more. "She couldn't possibly know that we ..." Hermione hissed.

Severus glared at her, "Quiet! The old bag'll hear you ..."

"She is _not_ a ..."

"SEVERUS! NOW!"

"Shut up!" Severus whispered harshly. "Go quickly to the bathroom." He ordered, pointing to a door to the right of the bed, "Don't make a *sound*, I mean it, even if your nosy tendencies wish you to."

Hermione complied, ignoring his insult, and wrapped the bed sheet around her before running to the bathroom.

"Don't make me SPELL THIS PORTRAIT OPEN!" McGonagall threatened.

"Coming!" Severus yelled as he grabbed his robe from his bedpost, "I'm COMING!" And under his breath added, "You impatient Gryffindor wretch."

Grasping his door handle, he yanked the door open to be faced with a furious deputy-headmistress. "Good Morning Minerva ..." He began silkily.

"Don't give me that crap, Severus!" She said, her head high in righteous fury, "What the _hell_ did you do to her?"

Severus's eyes widened. Okay, so she knew ... no big ... **SHIT!** "I ... It's not what you think! I didn't ... I mean ... We never ..."

McGonagall stalked in, shaking with rage. "Don't even try you hooligan! You left a note after all! Think I wouldn't realize who it was, hm? Who, I ask you, uses GREEN parchment!" She shrieked, pushing a piece of parchment into his hands.

Severus looked down at it with nothing short of bewildered shock. It read:

_Heard you got a new owl! Superior's its name? So we painted it superior colours! GREEN AND SILVER!_

_S.S & H.G_

McGonagall huffed in indignation, "Indeed! Pulling a prank at your age, Severus, how perfectly childish of you! And who on Earth is H.G.?"

Severus sneered, "Minerva, I apologize. I was under the influence of alcohol at the time and I sincerely do not remember pulling such an act. I'm certain I have a potion that can reverse your owl's colours. I'll get it to you before the day is done. I assure you, Minerva, this sort of thing will never happen again."

"About that - I noticed you acting like a young hellion. I hope you had the presence of mind to perform a spell to prevent a ..." She frowned, "_hangover_ from interfering with your duties?"

Severus groaned. Didn't the old bag _ever_ run out of wind? What duties was she even speaking off? It was just another week of celebrations ahead! And of course, she had nothing but praise for Black and Lupin who had knocked over a pillar three days ago in a drunken state. Biting his tongue, Snape sighed,"Yes, Minerva. I feel fine this morning, save a mildly sore head. If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower before breakfast."

McGonagall did not look convinced, and her nose wrinkled in anger. Nonetheless, she nodded and with her lips pursed tightly, swept out of the room, "Fine. I want the potion by the end of today, Severus ..." She warned as her goodbye.

Severus closed the portrait hole before placing his back against it, his entire body shaking with silent laughter. Hermione crept out of the bathroom, the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her."We desecrated her owl! I can't believe it!"

Severus looked up, his dark eyes shining with mirth, "I know! Isn't it fabulous? And best of all, a Gryffindor - you - helped me paint it! In Slytherin colours!"

Hermione flushed, feeling rather warm as she noticed how attractive he was when amused, "I was clearly not in my right mind!"

"Superior colors, you agreed!" He laughed.

Hermione sniffed, "Yes, yes, so, shall we do it?"

Severus' mouth dropped. _Do it_? What the hell? A moment ago, she had been hysterical and now she wanted a repeat? Wrapped in only his linens, he had to admit that he wouldn't be opposed. In fact, the way the cloth draped just so he could see the plush top curve of her left … _NO!_ Panicking, Severus tried his second mantra:

_| I am hot, I am cruel, show no emotions, I'm no a fool! |_

Feeling it had worked well, Severus spoke, "mhwha?"

Hermione frowned, "You know, pretend nothing happened?"

"Right!" Severus exclaimed, regaining his cool, "The plan, yes, yes! ... Well, in the course of the day ..."

Hermione flushed.

Had he just said intercourse in the day? Did he want to a follow up session? She squirmed. Who would have thought Snape held a body beneath his robes? With his hair short and face flushed with amusement, he was as she had never seen him before. Hermione's thoughts soon moved toward the robe, tied loosely about him, exposing the center of his muscular chest. Just one little tug and ... _NO_! Panicking, Hermione did what she always did when worried: mentally recite paragraphs from Hogwarts: A History:

_| In 1893 Dragon Taming as a subject was removed from the curriculum after eight deaths occurred in one year. This brought about ... |_

"Hermione?"

Feeling it had worked well, she attempted to speak coolly and confidently, "mhwah?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "As I was saying, we will pretend nothing happened during the course of the day -"

Ah! _Course_ of the day!

"Then," He continued on, "In the evening, we'll meet and figure things out. It's late – we should make our way upstairs for breakfast. If anyone inquires about the delay we can say you wanted to borrow a book from me."

Hermione nodded, "Yes! That's fine."

They looked at each other awkwardly before gathering their clothes off the ground and escaping into separate rooms to change. Once dressed, Hermione left the bathroom and waited until Severus emerged from his small closet. "Um, could you perhaps shrink some of your robes for me? I can't exactly …" Hermione trailed off, self conscious about her rumpled clothes. There was even a rip in the chest area of her red blouse and she didn't even want to _think_ about how it got there.

Severus nodded curtly and did as he was asked. Once they were ready to leave, Severus uncharacteristically squeezed her shoulder as they left his room. He leaned close to her, his breath warm on her neck, "It'll be alright."

Hermione nodded stiffly, heart racing, and the two of them made the long, slow walk through the dungeons to go upstairs. As they entered the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore came sweeping over to them, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness. Arms outstretched he greeted them cheerfully:

"Ah! And there are our newest newlyweds!"

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Bwhahaha. How did this happen? Where did the rip in Hermione's shirt come from? Are Lily and James going to come back to life?

If you're enjoying this story please take the time to **leave a review**! I'm bringing this story back to life for you guys and I'd **love to know** there was still **an audience interested**!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Her Ring Finger

Welcome back! In it's original run, I had asked a question as to who people thought Ron was with. There were a lot of hilarious responses ranging from Lavender to Draco. The most hilarious was however, McGonagall! Ha ha, I admit, on hearing that I was tempted to change it. The character is actually one I don't like much, so expect lots of humor!

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Chapter Three**

**Her Ring Finger**

* * *

**H**ermione's mouth dropped open.

Severus, on the other hand, turned around as if ready to make a scathing remark to the couple.

Dumbledore moved toward them, his long sleeves sweeping the floor as he walked while Snape whirled around twice, looking every possible direction. "Newlyweds?"

Hermione, mouth still opened, nudged him in the side. "Us. He's talking about _us_."

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, nodded appreciatively, "Of course - you! Hermione, you looked absolutely lovely. Perhaps you would give thought to having a proper wedding with all the frills? Afterall, last night was so very simple."

"Wedding…" Severus began slowly, his face paling to a shade ten times lighter than his usual tone.

Dumbledore, seemingly oblivious to the shock and horror flashing across the couple's faces, smiled. "Ah, Severus, you sly dog. I was wrong about you, I must admit. You are certainly _not _an old fart!" He moved behind the two and pushed them toward the tables. "Come, come, everyone is waiting."

As Dumbledore walked them to their now adjoined seats the head table (all the heroes of war), Hermione glanced at Severus who looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach. The old wizard patted them both gently on the shoulder before gliding off serenely to sit beside Harry and Parvati.

Hermione turned to her ….husband … and whispered fiercely, "MARRIED?" She hissed.

Severus looked at her, a tinge of panic in his usually cold eyes, "I…"

Hermione felt anger blossom within her, "You what?! You lured me into this, I just know it! I was in a weakened state, drunk and … I always knew you were a terrible git but this just –"

"Lured you?!" Severus scowled, a red tinge taking his cheeks, "What would I want with a mere child? If I recall it was YOU who got me drunk in the first place. Most probably, it was you who lured me. After all, Ms. Granger, you couldn't even get Weasley to want you."

Hermione flushed.

That was a difficult time in her past to relive. She and Ron had had a blooming relationship (or so she had thought) before he had struck up a relationship with Fleur Delacour during the latter part of the war. The veela had joined the Order and within a year and a half they were married, sickeningly happy and Fleur was now pregnant with their first child. It was a bitter pill for Hermione to swallow.

"How dare you!" She said fiercely, "If anything –"

Her retaliation was interrupted by Dumbledore's speech as he stood, smiling appreciatively at the hoards of celebratory guests who filled the Great Hall. "Good Morning dear friends and revelers! I trust you all had a wonderful night? In the spirit of good news I am happy to report that we have made great progress in trying to unlock the lives within Tom Riddle's wand-"

The hall erupted in cheers.

"-And on top of that, we have another blessing! The marriage of Hogwarts Potions Master, Professor Snape and the newly appointed History of Magic Professor, Hermione Granger! I'm sure you will all want to wish them a long and happy marriage! Perhaps you may even want to ask them the secret to their relationship!"

The hall murmured with cheers, and Hermione, still fuming, glanced at Severus. The look on his face clearly stated that if anyone dared to ask him a secret to their relationship they would promptly have a delightful boil hex placed on them.

Over where Parvati, Harry, Ron and (she shuddered) Fleur were seated, her friends were staring at her in shock, Ron's expression being nothing short of absolute terror. Hermione quickly averted her eyes as Parvati mouthed, "WHAT?!"

Dumbledore sat down and clapped his hands. The plates before everyone flourished to life and not looking at each other, Hermione and Severus ate at an alarming speed. Once she was finished, Hermione approached her friends guiltily.

Parvati quickly vacated her seat for Hermione, sliding instead into Harry's lap. "Well, congratulations are in order? Gosh, you really keep it under your hat, don't you? I mean, I'd always suspected that you fancied him but -

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, uncomfortably aware of Ron's soft, disbelieving mutters of Snape's name.

The pretty witch smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Are you going to deny it now? You always sort of admired him – did all that research with him – you'd ALWAYS tell Harry and Ron not to be so critical of him."

Mouth hanging open, Hermione looked to Harry for some support but instead found him nodding in absent agreement. "Well, okay that does make sense. I mean, that obsession over getting his approval might've tipped us off, but, married?!" He received a sharp nudge in the ribs from his wife, "Ow – I mean, I can't say I'm exactly comfortable with this whole thing, it sort of sickens me, but if you're happy then …" He gained some gusto in giving a motivational speech, "…then we're ALL happy."

Hermione felt a surge of fondness for Harry - he was so good and understanding. It was important for one's husband to be accepted by one's friends and so – WAIT what the HELL was she THINKING?! "No! It's none of that! I don't know….listen, I got drunk and now I find out we're married! It's been such a terrible –"

"Seriously?!" Ron butted in, finally snapping out of his open mouthed trance, "You got married while drunk? That git! I'll kill him! He took advantage of you!"

Hermione turned to him with a megawatt smile that faded once she saw Fleur looking at her worriedly. "No, No, Ron ... Hurr-my-nee is married ... zis is not zomething to mess with ..." She looked at Hermione and smiled, "Give eet a chance Hurr-my-nee ... he may surrprize 'oo! After all, you are already married - why not make it work? Ron and I are very happee, and we deedn't even like each other at first! Remember, l'amour est magnifique!"

"I don't speak French." Hermione said coldly, then as an afterthought, "And make it work? Are you mad? He's . . . unbearable already! And…I believe in marriage being forever and . . . YOU!" She shouted accusingly, pointing a trembling finger at Parvati.

Parvati looked bewildered, "Me?"

"YOU! You did this! You and your message to go free myself! And now ... now I'm married to SNAPE!" Hermione wailed.

Harry frowned disapprovingly at Hermione while Parvati flushed, "Oh my goodness, Hermione! I wanted you to have fun! By no means did I mean: bang the Potions Master! You are a grown woman and you have to take your own responsibility in this! Listen, I think you're just having morning after cold feet. Why don't you think of the good things about him. Tell me, does he have a good body?"

"Parvati!" Harry grimaced.

Hermione opened her mouth to unleash fury upon her friend when she found she couldn't say anything negative about his assets, and her face reddened.

"Aha!" Parvati crowed, sharing a look with Fleur, "You already enjoy the perks of marriage with Snape!"

"I do not!"

Ron, looking rather green from the mention of Snape and good body in the same sentence, spoke, "That's enough Parvati! I'm so sorry Hermione, don't listen to any of these girls, they're barking mad. I'll support you always. Get rid of Snape and that's that."

Hermione smiled.

"I mean ... eventually you'll find someone to love and our trio can finally be a sextuplet which will NOT include Snape!"

Eventually? The beast had actually said _eventually_! What a condescending bastard! Granted, he meant the best and she loved him dearly, but seeing him with his preening wife and speaking in that superior tone – why, it made one more inclined to enter the lair of serpent than spend any more time with Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Eventually? Excuse me Ron, and _ho_w do you know that I _don't_ love Snape? What if I don't want to get rid of him?"

"But you just said - "

"Never mind what I said! You should know how I think after all these years! Honestly, Ronald Weasley, you aren't the only one here in a healthy relationship!"

And with that, amidst the proud smile of Parvati, the approving nod from Harry and the startled look from Ron, Hermione stood gracefully and went to stand by her because-she-was-drunk-and-got-married-to -him-by-accident husband of one day (who used to pick on her when she was his student) while he bared down on Neville Longbottom who had accidently called him "Sev", in order to prove to everyone that indeed, Hermione Granger had a healthy relationship.

…. At least until they found a way to get out of this mess.

* * *

_The Previous Night_

"Snapey - I'm bored!" **H**ermione complained as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Snape shrugged, "And I care?"

Hermione reddened, "You be quiet! I should never have asked you to this party!"

"I'm a special guest!" Snape shot back, sticking his tongue out at her while wiggling his eyebrows at Neville Longbottom (who quickly hurried away).

"Your hair is special, much nicer all short like that."

Snape fingered his hair self consciously, "I'm not sure…"

"Trust me, it's cute." Hermione said smiling.

"Hm. You're cute." Snape slurred.

"You're cuter!" Hermione giggled, hiccoughing as she sipped her third glass of champagne.

"I know. I'm all Slytherin man ... " He growled, flexing his arms.

There was a lapse in the conversation.

"So what do you want do?" Snape prodded.

Hermione shrugged.

"Want to go paint McGonagall's owl?"

"Hmm ... OK."

And grinning, Snape and Hermione went stumbling through the halls to find McGonagall's owl (Accidently stomping on Neville's toes on the way out).

* * *

_Last Night – One Hour Later_

"DAMN that stupid Owl!" **H**ermione wailed as she peered at her ripped shirt, "Stupid little bugger, thinks it can rip my shirt - I'll show it!" She launched herself in the direction of the Owlery for the fourth time that night after they had painted McGonagall's owl green, but was once again stopped by Severus's arm.

"No, no, Granger, none of that."

"And, why not?"

Severus tapped her nose, "You, little miss, are drunk!"

"I am?"

"You are indeed."

"So are you!"

"I hardly think so."

"You hugged Seamus ten minutes ago!"

"Hm, I seem to recall that. Why do you suppose he ran away?"

Hermione giggled, stumbling into his arms and looking up at his sharp jawline, "I wouldn't run away if you hugged me."

A slow smile spread across Severus' face as his hands came to rest on the small of her back. "Would you run away if I kissed you?"

Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching (though his was so large that it really did most of the work). Hermione could smell the sweet smell of liquor on his breath. It was intoxicating.

"Be my guest."

* * *

**A**fter breakfast, Hermione and Severus had separated to their individual living quarters. Both needed the time to clear their heads, think things through, and scream maddeningly into their pillows.

Hermione had burst into tears once up in her room, devastated and anxious over the events that had passed. Luckily, her closest friend was there to comfort her. As usual, it's words were so soothing from the introduction chapter to the anticipated conclusion.

Yes, _Hogwarts: A History_ truly was a tranquilizer.

Hermione had never thought she would ever one day contemplate divorce, but now that she was married to Snape, what other choice was there? Granted, deep in her heart, Hermione felt as if she owed it to the commitment they had made to try her hand at a relationship with him, but it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her. Afterall, what he had said was correct, she hadn't been able to get her close friend, a boy who loved her to stick with her. What chance did she have with such a mature, accomplished and brave wizard? Sighing, heart heavy, she made her way down to the Dungeons to find her husband.

Severus had spent the last hour with his head in his hands. He had considered going to his classroom but decided against it, wishing to spend the rest of the day in his room, wallowing in misery. A knock on the portrait hole to his chambers had him opening the door to his adorable wife clutching (was that Hogwarts: A History?) a book in her hands as she greeted him nervously.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Severus." She walked into the room, "So…"

Severus groaned, "So, indeed. It was a lot easier when we thought all we had done was sleep together. Marriage is a completely other thing."

Hermione nodded weakly, "I know. I mean, divorce would be an option, but, - "

Severus sighed slowly, "Yes, but in the wizarding world, divorce is considered very disgraceful. Many couples stay together even when they're extremely unhappy simply because of the stigma. Nonetheless, I suppose if you –" He froze as the girl brushed back her hair, shooting forward with alarming speed he grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

Turning her slim arm over, he stared at a tiny heart shaped mark that decorated her ring finger on the side of her palm.

Beyond curious, Hermione tried to ignore the warmth from his hand cupping her own. She watched as Severus examined his own left hand, hissing at the sight of a similar mark there as well.

"Bugger," He sighed, sliding back into his chair and placing one hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. "Scratch that. No longer an option."

"Why not? What is this?" She touched at the mark with her thumbnail.

"That….that sign on our hands means we've established a wizard connection."

"Connection?"

"Yes. It's something that happens only during marriage - "

There was a vague memory of Parvati and Harry babbling on about something like that after their wedding. Though usually the type to research everything, when it came to matters of love, Hermione had been much too bitter to even want to look into any associated magic.

"- and when it is established, it acts much like a Wizarding bond. To separate would mean to significantly weaken our own magic. We're stuck, dear wife."

Hermione stared at Severus as his words slowly sunk into her mind. One, they couldn't get a divorce. Two, they had a bloody bond! And three, Severus had said 'stuck'. It confirmed to her that she was unwanted yet again and the fiery feeling of rejection heated her cheeks. Tears filling her eyes, Hermione turned without a word and fled from the Dungeons.

Severus remained seated, knowing full well that an upset witch was a force to be dealt with. Misinterpreting Hermione's upset as being complete disgust at being chained to him for life, it never even occurred to him that it could have been born of her thought that she didn't care for him. Afterall, what would such a bright, beautiful young woman want with a bat-like bottom dweller like himself?

Sighing, Severus briefly wondered what would happen when Hermione found out more about a Wizarding Connection. Ah, what did it matter? It must have been a mistake. Mistakes had been known to happen on the rare occasion with wizard bonds, so why not with a wizarding connection?

Yes, that must be it. A mistake.

For a Wizarding Connection only occurs when the two individuals are soulmates.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Soulmates, eh? Are Hermione and Sev really soulmates? Or is it really a big mistake? How did they end up from being drunk to getting married?

Previous readers of this story may remember, but here's an interesting puzzle to solve: **Hermione and Snape painted McGonagalls' owl Green and Silver….BUT THEY ALSO PAINTED SOMETHING RED AND GOLD. **There is a tiny hint in this chapter, so let the guessing begin!

I'd suggest you all check out my other stories: Harry Potter and the Wish of Life, Three Wizard Tots and a Potions Master.

**Please take the time to leave a review, I'd love to know if interest still exists in this story!**


End file.
